


Bedtime for Flitters

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Getting together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Patients and Patience".  
> Originally posted October 2002.

P08.12.07  
Babalon Weyr  
Flitter egg hatching celebration  
Night

Barrington had to shake his head in incredulity as he looked at a newly hatched bronze flitter resting in the crook of his arm, his older brown sitting on T’lon’s shoulder, peering down at the bluerider’s equally young gold. Between that and the fact that their conversation had somehow turned from their regular verbal sparring to a discussion on what would happen if Tonic or Gambler caught Zephyr... Well, to say that it had been a most amazing evening was an understatement.

“Think we should get these little ones to bed?” he asked, glancing down at the tiny fire lizards, then over at the other man. The wind blew a long lock of Tael’s dark hair into his face, and Barrington groaned, wanting more than anything to push it back out of the way - preferably with his lips.

Tael’s head snapped up quickly, jarring both Zephyr and Gambler, making the brown grumble and his little queen’s eyes swirl with irritation. Did Barrington just suggest...? Impossible - not that he would’ve minded. Somewhere between the time Zephyr’s egg cracked open, revealing the delicate gold flit, and now, T’lon had come to a decision. Or maybe he’d had a revelation. Either way his mind was now made up.

Maybe it was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the healer out of his mind. Maybe it was the fact that whoever he happened to be with - male or female - was inevitably compared to the healer and found wanting. Whatever the reason, Tael finally accepted that it was the healer he wanted. Badly.

But how to approach this? True, Barrington seemed more at ease in his presence - the verbal sparring almost a form of foreplay now more than anything else. And there was that look in his eyes when Tael had said, “Two Turns is a long time away, and things could change.” What he’d really meant was that maybe by the time Zephyr was ready to mate, they’d already be mates. The older man had taken it as a rejection, however.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tael murmured huskily, eyes locking with the older man’s. “Might need a hand with this little beauty though. Never done this before - if you don’t mind that is...” Hopefully Barrington would not only agree but suggest he put his own down first, which would give Tael the chance to get the older man up to his weyr. Alone. With no way back down except by dragonback.

_Where’s an armscrafter when you need one? That voice combined with those eyes should be illegal,_ the healer moaned to himself while trying to get his brain to wrap around whatever it was T’lon had just asked him.

“It’s not that different from dragons from what I understand...” he began, before pausing. _Was that an invitation?_ “But I’d be glad to help. Mind if I get Tonic, here, settled first? Will make dealing with y- her easier.”

“Sounds like a plan. Care for a lift back to your rooms, healer?” Tael invited, as he gently shifted the precious little weight in his arms. Zephyr murmured grumpily as she was jostled into the crook of T’lon’s arms then settled back to sleep with a sigh, wrapping her tiny tail firmly around the bluerider’s bicep.

“Get the feeling you’re gonna rule the roost when you get older, little one,” Tael chuckled softly, glancing up to see Bar staring at him with a soft expression on his face.

“Mark for your thoughts?”

“Doubt they’re worth that much,” the healer grinned, not mentioning that he had some fantasies that probably would be - ones that featured T’lon in a starring role. “Was just trying to remember how often Gambler had me up in the middle of the night when he was a baby. Not one of my favorite ways to lose sleep, but worth it still.”

The brown flit stuck his tongue out at his master and curled his tail more tightly around T’lon’s neck, determined not to leave the tiny queen’s presence until she was settled in her new home.

Bar studied the contrast between his flit’s hide and the dragonrider’s skin and groaned to himself. As obsessions went this one was really getting out of hand. There were times he thought that Tael might return his interest, but then something always happened to dissuade him of that idea. “A ride over to the cavern’s entrance would be great, save me the walk anyway, and get them down a little faster.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Tael grinned wickedly, before asking Quinth to meet them outside. He also asked his big blue to gently ask the brown flit to loosen his hold on Tael’s neck ever so slightly. Tael honestly didn’t mind the little flit on his shoulder; he just wanted to be able to breathe.

Reaching up, he scratched Gambler’s stomach in order to let the little guy know all was fine. Tael stood carefully and motioned for the healer to precede him. _Shells, that man has a gorgeous ass - what I wouldn’t give to get into..._

The mental laugh brought him back to reality.

_You like him, lifemate; there is no harm in that. I like him too - he keeps you in line and doesn’t fall for your charm like most others do, plus he isn’t flitter-brained. He challenges you. You will fly well together._ Quin rumbled happily.

“Smart ass,” T’lon grumbled quietly, realizing that everything the dragon said was true. He was attracted, he was challenged, he was interested - and tonight he _was_ going to do something about it!

“Pardon me?” Bar asked, glancing back over his shoulder at the dragonman and wondering where that comment came from. His eyebrows were arched, and his gaze raked over the other man, taking in the care with which he held his tiny flitter and the way Gambler was leaning into T’lon’s touch on his shoulder. The fact that the brown was sharing the pleasant sensation of having his belly rubbed didn’t help matters at all, and Bar had to suppress a shiver at the thought of those hands running over his skin like that.

“Sorry,” Tael mumbled, chagrined. “The big blue idiot waiting outside for us had a few comments to share about... ummm... me taking care of a baby flit,” the bluerider improvised quickly. There was _no_ way he was gonna let the older man know what Quin really said. No way on Pern.

“Not to say that your ass isn’t a smart one - in fact it’s almost ingenious,” Tael chuckled, his words full of innuendo. The healer really did have a truly delectable posterior. One T’lon couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into - quite literally.

“Better watch the doorframe, Healer - you’re about to collide with it,” Tael chuckled as he watched Barrington try to watch him even as the healer was moving forward. “Something distracting you by any chance?”

“What?” Bar asked, jerking around just in time to avoid running into the stone archway. “Shards,” he muttered, forgetting for the moment the bluerider’s strange comments. “That would have been a good one, take myself to the Infirmary and explain just how my pretty face got bashed up - somehow I don’t think they’d believe a word of it!”

“Damn - and here I thought I’d have the chance of returning the favor of patching you up like you did me,” the bluerider chuckled. “The other healers would probably figure you got some pretty little greenrider jealous by flirting with their man or something,” Tael continued to tease.

He rounded the older man and gave him a quick appraisal. “Nope - not a scratch - your pretty face is still perfect, Healer Barrington,” T’lon husked even as he leaned in - and flicked his tongue over the cleft in the other man’s chin before sliding out the door to his waiting blue.

Bar froze at that, his eyes fixated on the sight of the bluerider’s hips swiveling as he walked and the cool feeling of the moisture on his chin. _Did he just..._ Slowly, he reached up to touch the spot Tael had licked, wondering if he had to pick his chin up off the ground to do it. _I - oh jays this is gonna be an interesting night. Go up to his weyr to put his flitter to sleep indeed!_

A wicked grin settled into place as the shock finally left him, and the healer kicked himself into motion, heading out after the dragonman, consciously keeping his steps slow and languid so as not to show just how much of a damn hurry he was in. “Get you settled first, little man,” he whispered to his tiny bronze, “and then - well, then we’ll just see who gets the best of who.”

Tael gingerly climbed up onto the back of Quinth, the big blue dragon patiently waiting for his rider to seat himself. “She’s so incredibly tiny, Quin - like a little doll or something. Still afraid I might break her. Can you imagine - me with a gold flit? Never would have thought it.”

_And I never thought I’d see you with the healer - you were so against the idea. I’m not complaining, lifemate. He’ll be good for you, I think - no more fawning and adoration. You will have to do some fancy flying to catch him, though. That’s the way a flight should be._ Quinth rumbled even as the man in question came out of the cavern.

_Never thought I’d say it - but I think you’re right, Quin. It feels right; he feels right,_ Tael whispered, even as he leaned down to offer the older man a hand up onto his dragon.

Taking care not to squeeze Tonic too tightly, Bar grabbed hold of the bluerider’s hand and swung up behind him. Settling his thighs along the outside of the younger man’s, Barrington wondered if he was going to have a problem when it came down to getting down because of their proximity. “Thanks, your lady still dead to the world too?” Feigning nonchalance, he leaned closer, peering over the shoulder that Gambler didn’t occupy to peer down at the tiny gold in T’lon’s arms. “Looks as if she’s comfortable,” he murmured, letting his lips brush against the dragonman’s ear as he spoke before leaning back once again, acting as if nothing had happened.

Tael sucked in a quick breath. _Shards - did he just...? He kissed my ear!_ Biting back a moan of delight, T’lon fought to get his suddenly burning body under control. _You gotta fly, dragonman, even if it is across the weyrbowl. Don’t want any screw-ups with the precious cargo you’re carrying,_ he thought to himself. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t play too.

Looking over his shoulder, he grabbed the other man’s free arm and pulled it forward, forcing the healer to snuggle closer to his body. Groaning silently with satisfaction, Tael felt Barrington’s approval quite readily. Forcing himself to sound nonchalant, he wrapped the older man’s arm tightly around his hips. “Better hang on tight, healer, wouldn’t want you falling into the lake when we fly over it,” the bluerider purred wickedly.

“Just don’t squash my flit,” Bar shot back, groaning inwardly as the hold T’lon had on him brought his groin into close contact with the younger man’s buttocks. _Or anything else,_ he sighed to himself as the feel of the other man’s body pushed his level of arousal up another notch.

“And I guess I had better hold on - or would you rescue me if I did fall in?” he asked, chuckling quietly as his arm dropped the smallest bit lower, his forearm brushing against the bulge in the bluerider’s trousers as his hand spanned the younger man’s hip.

This time Tael did groan - very softly. Oh, how he wanted to feel those hands on his naked flesh. Damn the man - at this rate he’d have to ravish the healer in his quarters, instead of in Tael’s weyr like the bluerider had planned.

Quickly composing himself, T’lon decided to fight fire with fire so to speak - and ground his hips backwards ever so slightly, feeling the hard bulge nudging his ass cheeks. “And what sort of reward would I get for rescuing you, Barrington?” he purred softly even as Quinth soared over the lake and came to rest in front of the lower caverns where the healer lived.

_Am gonna have to change into looser pants when I go drop Tonic off,_ the healer told himself, his thoughts distracted by the subtle movements of the man in front of him. _And he knows it too, damnit!_

Grateful for the fact that the blue dragon was on the ground once more, Bar slid down Quinth’s neck to his shoulder, then dropped to the ground. He looked up at T’lon, momentarily mesmerized by the picture the other man made, lit by the moons. _Close that jaw, Journeyman, play it through to the end._

“Hmm,” he wondered aloud, tossing his head back to flip his hair out of his eyes. “What reward would you get? I would say probably the same one you gave me for tending you after your last mishap. Think on that while I get the little guy settled, and if you still want me to help with Zephyr, I will.” The healer turned at that and headed into the huge archway, navigating the turns and twists of the corridors that led to his small room.

Tael watched the healer walk away, his hips rolling in a sleek stride. “Shards, Quin, that man is trying to kill me, I swear it. And what does he mean the same reward I gave him? I was a pain in the ass, and I know it,” Tael sighed morosely. “Maybe that’s what he means. What do you think, lifemate?”

_I think you should listen with your heart and not that rock you call a head._ Quin snorted derisively. _You take a look on your shoulder lately? That little flitter wouldn’t be sitting there if his owner couldn’t stand you, gold fire lizard or not. Nor would he be curling his tail around you the way he is. He feels what his owner feels. From what I can gather his owner likes you, but you’d have to be blind not to notice that. Oh wait - you’re blind as a watchwher at first dawn._

“Hey! Watch it, you big blue pain in the ass, or you can forget me spending hours oiling your miserable hide when you get an itch you can’t scratch!” Tael mock growled, even as he contemplated the big blue’s words. Maybe Quinth was right; maybe Barrington did feel something for him.

“So tell me, my little brown friend, is your owner normally this difficult, or is he just playing hard to get?” Tael laughed as he scratched Gambler’s stomach lazily. Well, if that was the way the Healer wanted to play, Tael was more than up to the challenge. “Let the games begin,” the bluerider chuckled wickedly as he glanced upwards to soak in the twin moons’ soft light.

~*~*~

“There you go, darlin’,” Barrington murmured as he settled the tiny bronze fire lizard on his bed, arranging the blanket around him to make a small nest. “You be good, and I’ll be back ... Well, if it’s not before you wake up, you’ll find me, I’m sure.”

The healer ran his hand over the flit’s smooth hide, then drew in a harsh breath as Gambler once again shared the satisfying feeling of having the bluerider rubbing him. “Definitely going to change before I die from having my circulation cut off,” he groaned, carefully stripping out of his trousers and pulling on a pair of baggy shorts, letting his shirt hang loose over them to mask the definite bulge there.

Gambler was cheerily sharing images of T’lon, Zephyr, and Quinth, letting his owner know that he heartily approved of all of them. _Yeah, well, you haven’t been driven to distraction by that damn man for the past couple of months either, have you?_

The brown fire lizard sent a rush of contentment in reply, and Bar shook his head. “Am not gonna win - but I can give it a good try at least.” A stop in the bathing room to run a wet comb through his hair, slicking it back off his forehead, then Barrington headed back out into the corridors, feeling more in control both of himself and the situation than he had earlier.

“One down,” he called up to T’lon as he exited the Lower Caverns, “shall we try for two?”

Tael gazed down at the older man and sucked in a sudden gasp. Shards, he looked good wet! This sent Tael’s imagination running wild with him in a hot bathing pool and Barrington in front of him so he could soap and play with that hard, cut body to his heart’s content.

Choking back a groan, Tael reached down and offered a hand to the healer, this time hauling Barrington up in front of him. The healer was gonna kill him, one way or another - that much was obvious. He looked good enough to eat, all comfy and casual, and it would be so very easy to sneak a hand under that shirt to feel a hard body and hot skin.

Leaning over the other man’s shoulder, Tael murmured softly, “Sounds like a definite plan - maybe we can even make it three for three so that with the kids asleep the grownups can talk about grownup type stuff,” making sure to trail his lips over a perfect shell of an ear in retaliation for the man’s earlier torture.

Barrington clenched his jaw, expecting to hear his teeth crack as he did so. Jays, was needling the other man worth this torture? He could feel the bluerider’s solid presence behind him - some parts of it being more solid than he currently wanted to think about.

“Grownup stuff?” the healer queried, glancing back over his shoulder to be treated to an all too close look at Tael’s handsome face. “Such as the situation with the holders or the weyrleaders?”

“Was thinking more along the lines of peaceful and advantageous settlements to long-standing disputes. Perhaps for mutual benefit and _relief_ of escalating tensions,” Tael shot back. _Two can play at this game, Healer, and I’ve always had a very talented mouth to go with my sharp tongue_ , T’lon smirked inwardly.

“However,” he continued, moving back and away from the older man deliberately. “I’d be glad to discuss the situation of either the holders or the weyrleaders if that’s what you really want to discuss...” _Your turn, Barrington,_ Tael chuckled.

Gambler picked up on his friend’s flash of incredulity and hopped from T’lon’s shoulder to the healer’s, settling there in a show of support.

“Negotiations that lead to the ending of antagonism are always good,” Bar admitted after a long pause. “Though if that’s the case, I believe that we should stop and pick up a harper to help with the bargaining. Wouldn’t do for either side to give too many concessions and wind up feeling unfulfilled with the outcome of the give and take.”

He looked over his shoulder at this, arching his eyebrows at the bluerider in a questioning manner and letting the angle of his body push his hip deeper between T’lon’s legs.

“Didn’t realize threesomes were your style, healer,” Tael teased the older man, fighting the need to take Barrington right there on his dragon.

He tightened his knees and gripped Quinth’s neck firmly. Making sure Zephyr was securely tucked inside his shirt, Tael let his free hand slide down the healer’s side to his thigh—his inner thigh to be exact—and squeezed gently. “Better not squirm around so much, Barrington, wouldn’t want you to fall off or anything,” T’lon purred wickedly as Quinth glided up to T’lon’s weyr and landed with a soft thud.

Ignoring the comment on threesomes for the moment, Barrington looked casually down at the stone under the blue dragon’s talons, then shrugged. “Have fallen further distances before and into water that felt harder than that stone, so I doubt it would kill me.” _Your fingers on the other hand..._ He made a concentrated effort not to tense up under the pressure of T’lon’s hand, turning even more to rest his own palm on the bluerider’s chest. “Think this will work better if we get down?”

Suddenly tired of playing games, Tael could only agree. “Yeah - I think it would work much better if we got down. But first...” Tael wrapped a strong, callused hand around Barrington’s neck and drew him forward. “First...”

Strong, mobile lips. That was his first impression of Barrington’s mouth. The next impression rocked him to the core of his being. _His taste!_ Tael moaned softly, gently pressing his tongue past those lovely, mobile lips so he could taste the dark, sweet interior of the older man’s mouth. It was like klah and cream and chocolate and everything sinfully rich and decadent combined into one heady flavor. And Tael couldn’t resist.

Thinking? What was that? Barrington’s whole being was ensnared in the kiss, drawn into the easy seduction of T’lon’s talented mouth and the extraordinary upheaval of his own emotions as the kiss lingered and grew deeper.

A small, almost desperate noise escaped the healer’s throat, and Bar’s fingers tightened on the fabric of Tael’s shirt, drawing him closer and turning the tables on the kiss, exploring the dark delights of the bluerider’s mouth until he was light-headed from lack of breath. A small wriggle under his hand had Bar leaning back, gasping slightly and staring at the younger man, then down at the disgruntled gold flitter.

“Down. Now. Get her back to sleep.” He was amazed he could get that much out, especially when all he wanted to do was lay the other man back down on his dragon and explore that hard body in a much more intimate fashion than had been allowed while in the Infirmary.

Tael groaned almost painfully as he slid down Quinth’s back. Hitting the stone beneath the dragon, he walked towards the interior of his weyr, shooting a look over his shoulder. “Thought you came up here to help me put her to bed - unless you want to sit on Quinth all night?” Tael growled as he walked into the living room and began to softly croon to the irritated young flit in his arms, rocking her gently.

“Fuck you,” Bar shot back good-naturedly as he climbed carefully down the blue’s forearm to the floor. “Some of us aren’t as used to doing that as others I could name.” He bowed to thank Quinth, then turned and moved to catch up with T’lon, pushing through the heavy curtain, then walking over to the younger man. “Have an old shirt or something that smells like you? It’ll probably help her sleep.”

“There’s a blue flannel one in the press, keep meaning to throw it out but it’s great for when I want to be sloppy or am doing something messy. Help yourself,” Tael replied, motioning towards the bedroom. “Oh and, healer - you got it wrong; it’s fuck _you_ , and I’m hoping to...”

“Yeah, well, so am I,” Bar muttered to himself as he went in search of the shirt. “We’ll just see about that...” he said, knowing that the other man could hear him. Gambler’s derisive chitter robbed his words of whatever bravado they may have possessed, and the healer growled under his breath.

“Here ya go. Where do you want to set her up?” He came out of the sleeping room holding the soft shirt and looking around, seeing the bluerider’s weyr for the first time.

Tael looked up from his flit as the healer came back. “Shhh - she’s drifted off again - unless you want her awake and spitting mad, that is,” Tael hushed. “Should be a big woven basket under the couch—Lee thought I needed it to make the place look homey, _women_. Should be a perfect size to make a nest in - even when she’s full grown.”

Bar’s look said plainly, “like flitter like owner,” but he remained quiet, not wanting to wake the little queen. Placing the shirt on the cushions, he crouched down and dug under the sofa, coming up with several odd things before finding the basket T’lon had mentioned. “I don’t even want to know,” he murmured, looking down at the assortment of things he’d pulled out. “It’s safer that way.”

“What?” Tael asked, bewildered, as he walked up next to the older man. “Just some rock climbing attachments, some strap mending leather and a bottle of oil for the leather - what’s strange about that?”

Gently depositing the young queen in her new nest, he made sure to tuck a bit of the flannel over the tiny body, before placing the basket on the floor near the entrance to his sleeping chamber. “You think she’ll be okay there? Don’t want her to catch a chill or get lonely,” the bluerider asked, feeling like a first time parent.

“T’lon...” The healer shook his head, fighting back the chuckle that wanted to break free. “She’ll be fine. Think about Quinth when he was hatched - did he need a blanket or for you to be sitting on top of him? She’ll be fine. If she wants you, she can find you, just like Tonic can find me, and Gambler will keep an eye on her if you’d like.” The brown chirruped readily at that, happy to be of assistance. “And rock climbing equipment, eh?” He glanced down at the floor, then chuckled aloud.

“If you’re sure - and what did you think it was?” Tael asked, slightly confused—it had been a while since he’d cleaned under there; last time had been when he’d had that overnight... A blush stole up his cheeks as he remembered what had gone on in this room that night. “Just what did you find, Barrington?” he growled softly, stalking up to the healer.

“Well, it obviously isn’t Quinth’s toy, and since you just got Zephyr, it couldn’t be hers, so...” Bar grinned and nudged the piece of molded leather with his foot. “I’d say you have very eclectic tastes, Bluerider. Are the cuffs and binders under there too somewhere?”

“No, Healer Barrington,” Tael purred dangerously. “They’re in a drawer in the bed stand, with a few other toys. Would you care to examine them?” he asked, casually picking up the leather object and thrusting it in his back pocket. “Was wondering where that went to,” he continued blithely.

Bar cleared his throat to keep from laughing, then nodded sagely. “A healer’s opinion might be good; wouldn’t want you to hurt anyone with them...” His control gave out at that point, and the older man burst into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Tael fought back the laughter that threatened to ensue at the healer’s outburst, and looked over to where his flit was once more beginning to stir. The situation required immediate action. Picking the healer up, he hefted the older man over a shoulder then moved quickly into the sleeping chamber before dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. “Mind _not_ waking Zeph again?” he asked, eyebrow arched as he fought back the grin that threatened at the sight of the healer.

“Or what?” Bar challenged, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes and looking up at the bluerider, torn between laughing again and grabbing the younger man and dragging him down beside him.

“Or I may just have to find a way to shut you up. What the ‘star, gonna do it anyway to keep that sharp tongue from slicing and dicing me,” Tael replied before crawling over the older man and resuming the kiss that had started on Quinth’s back.

_Very effective way._ Bar’s hands fisted ungently in Tael’s hair as he pulled the younger man closer, the two trading domination in the kiss as ferociously as they had sparred verbally for the past months. The healer’s leg slid up around the dragonman’s thigh, pressing bare flesh against leather-encased heat, and he growled softly at the impediment. “You going to be able to get those off?”

“Feel like giving me a hand or two?” Tael returned as his hands began to run up and down the healer’s cloth encased chest, wanting nothing more than to rip the shirt from that whipcord body and lay it bare before him. “Am kinda occupied at the moment.”

Tael dived to latch on to the older man’s neck, licking and nipping at the hot flesh, feasting on it.

Bar’s back arched at the feel of T’lon’s teeth closing on his neck, and he growled low in his chest. For the moment unable to reach the other man with his mouth, the healer decided that giving the younger man a hand would be the most fruitful course of action. He slid his palms along Tael’s flanks, feeling the tensing of the muscles under his hands and the hard press of the other man’s erection against his own.

“You wear these things any tighter, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he muttered, carefully working his fingers between them to undo the fastenings at the other man’s waistband and easing the supple leather down, baring Tael’s tanned skin to his touch.

T’lon bit back a curse as he felt the healer’s hands on his flesh and thrust his tongue deep into the older man’s mouth. His hips began to thrust of their own violation, needing to move. Touch and taste and scent swirled through his senses in a heady rush. It was like cliff diving, rock climbing, and Impressing Quinth all rolled together - and all they’d done was kiss and touch. He couldn’t wait to do more.

Shards, it felt so good - beyond anything he’d imagined or experienced. This wasn’t a quick roll in the furs; it threatened to incinerate both of them with its power. Bar ground upwards, wanting to feel the slide of Tael’s bare flesh against his even as his hands continued to strip the bluerider’s trousers down, leaving them tangled at the top of his boots. The shirt went next as Bar was determined to get this done before he couldn’t think any longer - and the feel of Tael’s tongue sliding against his made that a swiftly approaching truth.

Tael gave in to the groan clawing at his throat. He was burning alive. So hot, Barrington was so hot - and this felt so... right. Better than any other time, even flights. It was like coming home, like finding his other half in the snarky, sarcastic, and thoroughly beguiling package that made up the healer.

Hands moved, trembling with want, rough and fast with the desire raging through him. Shorts were pushed down so that erection pressed against weeping erection. Short work was made of stripping the older man of his shirt so at last they were skin sliding on skin. It was explosive.

Bar’s hands tangled in Tael’s long black hair, dragging his head back so the healer could latch his mouth onto the younger man’s throat, intent on raising a mark on his skin that would let the whole Weyr know what had happened here.

His legs wound around the bluerider’s hips, bringing their bodies closer together, putting more pressure on already over-stressed nerves. “Time to live up to your words,” the healer gasped, loosening his hold on Tael’s hair enough so that the other man could lift his head again.

“Oh shards, yes!” T’lon hissed as he bucked hard against the whipcord body beneath his. Wrenching away from the older man’s mouth, Tael began to work his way down Barrington’s body, licking and nipping every inch of skin he could. He blew softly on taut nipples before sucking them deeply into his mouth, flicking his tongue over them snake-like.

Moving down, T’lon attacked the firm abdomen, dipping his tongue into the salty treat of his lover’s navel. Dropping off the bed onto his knees before the older man, Tael wasted no time and inhaled the magnificent cock weaving before him. His hands stripped Barrington’s shorts away while he toed off his boots and yanked his pants down.

Tael reached blindly for the bed stand, wrenching open a drawer and groping for the jar of oil kept there. Finding it, he plunged his fingers into the viscous substance, coating them liberally, then began to trace the crease of his lover’s ass, sliding them slowly along it, teasing unmercifully.

A flash of gold at the bluerider’s groin momentarily distracted Barrington, then Tael’s descending head blocked his view. He sat up slightly to try and catch sight of it again, then let out a strangled moan as the other man worked his way down his body to swallow him down as he stripped the rest of their clothes away.

The light pressure of T’lon’s slick fingers against his ass as he mouthed his cock set Bar’s nerves aflame. He twisted up, then back, torn between one type of glorious pleasure and the other - only knowing he wanted the bluerider buried in him - and now! He slid a leg around and over Tael’s shoulders, opening himself more in invitation, and fisted his hands once again in the younger man’s hair, appreciating what an excellent handhold the long locks were. “You gonna play all evening, or am I gonna have to take charge here?” he asked, his voice made husky by the flash fire of need racing through his body.

Tael grinned wickedly. _This_ could be interesting. “Hmmm, difficult decision that,” Tael purred throatily, removing his mouth from Bar’s bouncing erection. “On the one hand, if I stop playing, it means I get to do what I promised and fuck you - hard and long,” growled the younger man. “On the other hand - if I play, I get to drive you as crazy as you’ve made me. That in mind, I gotta go with choice number two!” And with that T’lon dived once more to engulf Barrington’s cock in his mouth, swallowing as much of the shaft as he could while plunging a second finger into the hot depths of his lover’s body, joining the first one.

His free hand found its way to his own erection, and he began to pump the turgid flesh softly. He stopped every other stroke to twist the tiny gold barbell that pierced his foreskin, the feel of the metal sliding back and forth against his most delicate skin arousing him immeasurably.

“Bas- “ the healer began before T’lon’s masterful manipulation of his body cut off the word. “Don’t - ah shards, don’t stop,” he gasped. The bluerider’s hands were busy pleasuring both of them, so Bar was free to grab onto his head and thrust deeply into the younger man’s mouth.

Tael’s fingers twisted within him, and Barrington bucked upward again. So close, just one more touch _there_ and he’d come, he knew it. His whole body tensed with the impending explosion; this was going to be mind shattering. The healer strained, reaching for his climax, aware only of the wondrous heat of T’lon’s mouth on him and the agile penetration of his fingers in his body.

Tael smiled around the cock pumping in and out of his mouth; he canted his head so he could look his fill at his lover’s abandon. Shells, Barrington was beautiful when he got all hot and bothered like this. The least Tael could do was grant Barrington his request.

Plunging his fingers into the heated interior of the healer’s body, Tael sped the strokes of his mouth, swallowing as much of the older man as he could. Then he began to hum.

The world hazed out as the musical vibrations bounced against his skin, and Bar howled, the tendons on his neck standing out in stark relief. His back bowed up off the mattress as his orgasm fountained from him, consuming him in its path and leaving him lying a boneless mass of jelly on the bed. The healer was still determined to enjoy his new lover later; he simply couldn’t move to do it right now for all the marks on Pern. “Jays, why did we waste all this time arguing when we could have been doing this?” he mumbled, pulling T’lon up so that they could share another kiss - one that tasted of his own completion.

Tael gladly allowed the older man to devour his mouth for long moments as he rubbed sensually against his new lover. He was hard as rock and happier than he ever remembered being. _By the first egg, I think I’m falling in love with him!_ T’lon couldn’t ever remember feeling quite like this; it had to be love.

“Foreplay comes in all kinds of different forms, Bar,” the bluerider gasped as his mouth was finally released. “Ours just seemed to be verbal - and heated.” Tael smiled wickedly. “Something I wouldn’t change for anything.”

“Shards, that’s an understatement,” Barrington sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the luxurious state he drifted in for a moment longer before sliding his hands down T’lon’s hard, slick body in search of his goal.

The hot length of Tael’s cock filled his hand, and the healer arched an eyebrow as he found and traced the metal shaft threaded through the bluerider’s foreskin. “You do like toys, don’t you? Am gonna have to be inventive to keep ahead of you, Rider.” He nipped at T’lon’s mouth as he spoke, one hand closing over the younger man’s tight ass as the other one stroked the flesh that filled his palm.

Tael bucked and groaned under the dual assault of the older man’s sly hands. Bringing his own up to cradle Barrington’s head softly, Tael stared deeply into his lover’s eyes. “Got a feeling I won’t be needing any more toys now that I found you, found this, Barrington,” Tael responded before ravishing the older man’s mouth with gentle savagery.

The feel of Barrington’s fingers playing with his ‘toy’ made him harder than ever. The metal had only added to Tael’s sensitivity since having the piercing done. It was the most amazing, intense feeling in the world to have that metal pin squeezed by a hot mouth or an even hotter and tighter orifice. And now it was Barrington causing those sensations with just his fingers. Tael was close to coming from the healer’s touch alone.

Droplets of precum spilled over Bar’s fingers, and he allowed himself the pleasure of stroking Tael’s body for a moment more before deciding to take charge of the situation. Having been pleasured beyond anything he could ever remember feeling before, the healer now wanted to bring T’lon the same satisfaction. His tongue slid over Tael’s lower lip, and then their mouths parted, and Barrington pushed off the bed, rolling them over so that their positions were reversed.

“Toys still have their uses, lover,” he purred, sitting up enough so that he could devour the larger man with his eyes. “But right now I think I have everything I want right here.”

Instead of taking the direct path to Tael’s needy cock, Bar braced his hands on the dragonman’s muscled thighs and leaned in to suck one of his small, peaked nipples into his mouth, using tongue and teeth until T’lon was writhing beneath him.

Tael moaned and shivered deliciously. _So hot. His mouth is so good._ The bluerider moaned distractedly, arching his chest upwards, willing to let the older man have his way - for the moment.

“Bar, please,” T’lon husked, his eyes closing, as the sensations washed over him like a tidal wave.

Bar made a low, pleased noise in his throat at T’lon’s groaned out plea, then released the younger man’s nipple to stare up into his eyes. “What do you want, Tael? If you don’t tell me, how can I help?” As he spoke, his hand continued to work the dragonman’s shaft, twisting and playing with the metal bar as he slid Tael’s foreskin over his now slick cock.

“You, shaffit, I want you!” Tael growled, head coming up and eyes snapping open, blazing with heat and need. Yanking the older man up, he devoured Barrington’s mouth for long moments, letting his lips and tongue speak of his need and his intense arousal.

Pulling away, he watched the older man while he described in exquisite detail what he wanted.

“I want to feel your lips on my body driving me crazy. I want to feel your hands, those hands that have haunted me for months now, touching me, arousing me. I want to be in you, healer, moving inside your wickedly attractive body and watching as that bar you’re so fascinated with brushes against your prostate time and again... and I want you to do the same to me. I want to lose myself in your body and feel you convulse around me as I make you cum, then have your reaction bring me to mine. That’s what I want, Barrington,” T’lon husked, nipping at the healer’s throat lightly.

“Might have a little problem doing all that at once,” he breathed, feeling his cock surge back to life at the sound, taste and feel of the other man under him. “But I can definitely manage at least a couple of those right now.” Before T’lon could respond, Bar slid downwards, taking the other man’s erection in his mouth and suckling on it, his tongue playing with the adornment that so intrigued and excited him.

While Tael was still trying to deal with this new sensation, the healer hooked his arms under his back, straightened, and flipped them over so that Tael was above him, their shafts pressed together, throbbing with the same beat. “Now then, I think you said something about being in me?” Bar slid his hands lower, filling them with the bluerider’s ass and pulling his closer. His legs spread wider, indicating his willingness, and he arched up, tantalizing both of them with the movement.

“Shardit, oh jays,” Tael groaned breathlessly as their erections brushed and teased each other. “Trying to kill me here, healer? Damn, warn me next time - if I live that long.” Bending his head, T’lon savaged the healer’s neck gently, trying to control the flash fire raging through his veins. He wanted this to last, and for that he needed control. Control that Barrington had come very close to stripping from him completely.

“Will make sure you live a long, _long_ time, Rider,” the older man growled, tilting his head back so that Tael could have greater access to his throat. “And don’t you think I owed you that after what you did to me?” His fingers swept along the crease of T’lon’s ass, feeling the spastic clench of the other man’s muscles as he did so.

“Tease,” Tael growled, his eyes flashing as he took some of Bar’s flesh into his mouth and began to worry it lightly - just enough so that a love mark would appear on the healer’s skin for all the Weyr to see. Reaching blindly into his night table, he groped around until he found the jar of oil he kept stashed there.

Moving his way down the older man’s body, Tael began to suck gently on one of Bar’s nipples once more even as he popped the jar open and coated his fingers liberally with oil.

“Me-e?!” the older man groaned, thrusting upward, his legs drawing higher to bring T’lon closer to where he needed him. Jays, what the man could do to him. The feelings the dragonrider engendered in him were almost frightening in their intensity, but Bar wanted more. “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to flip you again and show you just what teasing is.”

“Promises, promises healer,” T’lon chuckled. “And I’ll hold you to that one.” That said, Tael turned his attention back to where it belonged, and his slippery fingers began to wend their way down between Barrington’s upthrust legs.

Sliding his fingers along the older man’s perineum, T’lon traced a delicate pattern around the soft opening of Barrington’s anus, tickling it gently until it relaxed enough to let him slide a single digit within its heated depths.

“Jays, Tael!” Barrington was close to screaming from the extended foreplay - and he’d come once already! How in the name of little green flitters could T’lon stand it? The dragonman’s strong finger pressed deeper, twisting and stretching him before being joined by another. Bar concentrated on relaxing his body as much as possible to help the process along, but through it all he was aware of the part of him that was anything but relaxed. “Can’t - can’t wait to get you down here either,” he panted.

Tael’s control was paper thin; he needed Barrington so badly, needed to be in the snug channel that massaged and caressed his finger so firmly. Shells, it was nearly enough to make him come without so much as entering his lover.

Panting softly, he laid his forehead against Barrington’s. “No more, can’t wait any more. Gotta be in you, lover, now!”

With that Tael withdrew the finger and quickly, almost brutally slicked his own aching flesh, before placing the distended tip of his pierced cock against Barrington, and, as gently as he could, pushed his way home. “Yessssss,” he hissed sibilantly as his shaft was taken in and held tight.

For Bar it was as if a missing piece of himself had been slid into place, and his hands clenched spasmodically on Tael’s back and rear. “You - oh jays yes,” he breathed, before capturing the bluerider’s mouth, their lips skirmishing for control while lower down their bodies began moving with the practiced motions of those who had done this before.

The heat of Tael’s cock, the hard smoothness of his jewelry, it all combined to add to Bar’s delight, and he tightened himself around the other man, increasing the intensity for both of them.

Tael groaned low in his throat, thrusting his tongue into Bar’s mouth even as his hips took up a staccato rhythm of thrust and retreat. Never had something felt so good, so right. It was if he’d finally come home. The healer’s muscles gripped at him and tried to hold him firm as his thrusts increased in tempo.

Faster and faster until he was all but pounding into the older man. “Yes... Bar... good... hot... tight... lover... perfect...” the bluerider groaned incoherently even as one of his hands left its bruising grip and wrapped around Barrington’s weeping erection.

“Yes, yes, yes...” The words were panted out between gasping breaths and frantic kisses as Bar tried to pull the younger man deeper into him. The tight grip of Tael’s fingers around his cock made the healer moan, and he jerked in reflex, fresh beads of sweat standing out on his brow from his fight to stay in control for just a little longer.

He pried one hand from its grip on Tael’s ass and tangled his fingers in the bluerider’s hair, drawing him back enough so that their eyes met. “Let go, Tael,” Bar husked, “together.”

“Always,” T’lon husked, bending down to kiss Barrington gently, that one act relaying the true depths of his feelings for the man beneath him. Letting go, Tael did exactly what the healer wished. Heat coursed through him, and need shook him to the core.

Moaning into the older man’s mouth, T’lon let go and orgasmed with an intensity that surprised him. His hand pumped his lover in time with his thrusts, and he felt more than heard Barrington’s groan seconds before the other man’s seed painted his hand and both their stomachs with its heat.

Both men clutched at each other as they gasped and shivered in ecstasy. All too soon muscles relaxed into the lethargy that comes after such loving.

“Bar,” the bluerider whispered, almost reverently as he rolled them to their sides with the last bit of his strength, a hand brushing softly against the healer’s face. “Stay with me?” _Forever,_ he thought almost desperately to himself.

“Just got here, ‘m not going anywhere,” Barrington mumbled, tightening his arm around T’lon’s lean waist and nuzzling his neck languidly. “’Sides, is my turn later...” With a contented sigh, the healer fell asleep next to his lover, feeling more complete than he could ever recall.


End file.
